


Pride

by Pawsies



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cub Porn, Cuntboy, Forced Orgasm, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Ownership, Porn, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawsies/pseuds/Pawsies
Summary: James is warned not to go to the forest for any reason. He's told doing so will have consequences. Going against his better judgment, he does anyway, but for good reason. When the leader finds out, he tells James that if he wants to stay there, he has to work for it. Confused, James asks how where the leader shows him and forces him into sex. That sounds bad until he's told, and shown, the males are not your typical male.





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Commission story. Story contains rape and cuntboys. Don’t like either or the term cuntboy? Get over it or click away because I don’t care. This story will have lots of both.

It was a pretty typical day when James woke up this morning. He got out of bed, took a quick shower, then was out the door. His shift started at seven and he was on his way at 6:30, giving him plenty of time to get there. It usually took him twenty minutes to walk to work but he liked to leave just a tad bit earlier to be safe. You never knew what could go wrong, right? Better to be safe than sorry. 

Living on the outskirts of town, James often was presented with an opportunity to cut through a small forest to save even more time. The forest was known to be inhabited by pokémon and with him not having any, James never took the quicker route. He opted to be safe and take a bit longer. But that was most days. Today… was different.

James was hungrier than normal. If he wanted to get a quick bite before work, he’d have to cut through the forest and cut his time in more than half. That gave him plenty of time to get food, eat, and still be to work early. As he stood at the entrance, he contemplated his choices. Was it really worth the risk? He’d heard stories of the pokémon being a bit more vicious but, at the same time, he’d personally never seen a pokémon in the wild. He’d been working at his job for years and not once had he seen one on his way to work… so he’d probably be fine.

Right?

With another grumble from his empty belly, James decided the risk was well worth the reward. The forest wasn’t massive so in maybe five minutes, he’d be back out. As he walked, he kept a watchful eye for any pokémon that could be around. Like the rumors he’d heard, he did find a few pokémon, but they mostly kept a watchful eye on him. When one would be in his path, he’d walk around so as to not disturb or annoy them.

Wild pokémon were pretty unstable things and he didn’t want to be on their bad side. As long as he ignored them, they ignored him back. It was an easy thing to understand. He had nothing to worry about. Nobody would bug him. With confidence he walked through the forest. He held his head high, showing he wouldn’t let anybody intimidate him.

At least, that’s what he hoped.

He was more than halfway through when the sound of a low growl halted him where he stood. He slowly turned around to find who was growling at him only to see a pokémon that came up to about his hips. It had a blue and black face with a large amount of fur poking upwards. The pokémon’s belly was the same blue as its face. A long, slender tail poked from its backside with a bright, yellow star resting at the tip. If the way it growled and bared its fangs at him didn’t terrify him, then the way electricity crackled through its fur definitely did scare him. “Well… fuck…” he mumbled quietly.

“Why are you here, human? You all know not to be here…” it told him with a snarl. The luxray snarled once more as it took a step closer. 

“I know, I know. I’m just passing through is all. I’m going to get breakfast before work and thought this would be the quickest way to make sure I’m not late. I’ve passed many pokémon and none had a problem so I thought I was okay. I’ll be out in like two minutes, if that,” he told the pokémon, trying to walk around it. He raised his hands to show he was no threat to it. “I’m not here to catch, promise. You can follow me if you want.”

“What’s your name, human?” it then asked.

“J-James!” he answered.

It stayed quiet as it turned and watched him. The two locked eyes, James not wanting to show the pokémon he could be walked over. Scared or not, he would hold his own if he needed. He was a human and this was just a pokémon. That being said, he really didn’t want to. He knew a pokémon could easily take him down if it wanted to. Thankfully, the pokémon believed him. “Fine. Go,” it told him, motioning forward. James nodded thankfully.

The new two minutes were the most tense two minutes of his life. The luxray was right behind him as he walked. It was so close he could have sworn that he felt it breathing right on his hand. Slowly the edge of the forest came into view. “Stop,” the pokémon told him. James was confused but, to just make things easier, did as he was told. “Look at me,” it instructed him. The voice commanded him and compelled him to listen, so he did. He turned and faced the mighty feline but it patted the ground instead. “On your knees. We’ll make this quick.”

Getting to his knees, the luxray came closer and stood in front of him, staring directly into James’ eyes. “This is your warning. If you ever step into this forest again without my permission, you will regret it. You caught me on a good day, so don’t make me regret my decision. You promise me not to come back and we won’t have problems. Is that a deal?”

“Y-yeah,” James answered quickly. The luxray nodded and jumped up so its paws were on his shoulders before giving a rough shove. James tumbled to the ground and laid there for a moment, trying to gather himself. 

“Good, now go. And I mean what I said, James! Do not come back!” With that threat of who knew what would happen to him looming over his head, James quickly got up off the ground and ran out the rest of the forest. He heard the pokémon laughing at him as he did. The rest of the run to his work was quick - quicker than ever before. When he got to his work, he fumbled with his keys to the door and unlocked it before running in. 

He took a minute to regain himself. Thankfully nobody was in yet, meaning he wouldn’t have to explain what happened. With a deep breath, he got up off the ground and took another deep breath. A nice day of work would help him forget what had happened just minutes ago. One thing was for certain though.

James was no longer hungry.

* * *

The day of work was more than enough to keep James’ mind occupied. Working at a gas station close to the roads meant he always had customers coming and going. Constantly interacting with people meant that he would have no time to think about what happened. The hours passed as he worked and greeted. It was an easy job for him and he loved it. There was no challenge at all. 

Time flew as he worked. Since he worked at a gas station, he had to constantly had to check the pumps from the inside to make sure nobody left before paying. His work had a rule where you had to come in and pay after pumping. Why they didn’t have to pay then pump was beyond him. Whatever though, it wasn’t his set of rules. If he could have things how he wanted, the world would be a much better place.

Throughout checking outside all day, he noticed clouds billowing up above, signaling a rainstorm was about to happen. He cursed his luck, because as soon as he was about to get off, it just had to start raining. Either he runs home through the rain or he stays with his coworkers who were going to get him to keep working. He really didn’t like that idea so he decided it would be best to just tough out the rain and run home.

He took a step outside and eyed the rain. It wasn’t coming down horribly but it was still steady. No doubt when he got home would he have to change clothes though. With a sigh of annoyance, James began his run home. In almost no time at all, he was drenched from the rain. He was wet, cold, and already shaking from how cold he was. While rain never actually bothered him, he hated running through it. It almost always usually meant that he’d get sick after.

After a few minutes of running, James came back to the entrance of the forest. He immediately stopped and eyed it hesitantly. With how the rain was beginning to pick up more, the idea of a quicker way home seemed very nice. But then the threat of who-knew-what was brought back to him. What would the luxray do if it caught him? Surely nothing bad, right? Just maybe bite and threaten him more. That had to be all.

But… maybe he was wrong. Maybe… it would do more. For what it was worth, the luxray was incredibly scary looking, so maybe it would do more. The pokémon very well could. Then again… it was raining. While luxray were known to be very good trackers, the rain could easily hide his scent, making it difficult for him to be found. The only real way was if it actually saw him, but even then it wasn’t very likely because of, once again, the rain. The pokémon was probably seeking shelter somewhere.

James was in the clear.

Without a second thought, James bolted into the forest. He ran fast but the rain made it harder to do than normal. The rain weighed down his clothes and blurred his vision as it ran down his eyes. Thankfully it wouldn’t be long before he was out and home, where he could enjoy a nice, warm bath to warm himself up. The idea excited him as he ran. 

Sadly, the idea would have to wait. He hated it but the rain was coming down way too hard for him to continue safely. His clothes were way too hard to run in and with how hard it was to see, he knew he’d be better off finding a shelter of some kind for just a few minutes until the rain let up. That was the best bet. Though the thought of the luxray popped up once more, he threw it back to the side when he figured the odds of encountering it in this storm were slim to none. Thankfully, things were playing in his favor as he looked off to the side. A huge rock pointed out above the ground about ten feet up. Below it, the ground was entirely dry. Just past it was a small hole surrounded by rocks with the hole being too small for him or anything to get through. 

It was the perfect spot.

Quickly, James ran over to the spot and collapsed beneath it. He sat criss-cross with his back against the rocky surface and breathed a sigh of relief. It was nice to be out of the rain so quickly. With another sigh, he leaned his head back against the rocky wall and closed his eyes. However, his relaxation was short-lived. “You’re back already, human?” a voice spoke up. His eyes shot open at the sound of the familiar voice. Standing before him with fur still crackling was the luxray from earlier. “You promised you wouldn’t…”

“Oh c-come on! It’s storming. I had nowhere to go. I’m just here until the rain passes then I’m going. Surely you can understand that…” he told the luxray. Sadly, the pokémon didn’t care what he had to say. 

“I told you do not come back. I warned you of the consequences. You wouldn’t listen to me, so now you have to deal with him. I hope you’re ready…” the luxray told him. He noted the smirk growing on his face which considered James. 

“W-with… who? You can’t actually hurt me. You know that’d be bad news for you, right? The second I go missing, they’ll come looking and if they find out you’re the cause, you’ll be hunted! Is it really worth it to you?” he asked the luxray. It raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing. Instead, it turned and took a deep breath before letting a roar louder than he’d ever heard before. So loud in fact he had to cover his own ears. He was shocked such a noise could be something a pokémon would make. The roar lasted no more than a few seconds and was over. 

“You’ll see soon enough. Sit down and shut up. If you’re lucky, he won’t do anything. If not… well, it’s your own fault. Now stop talking…” the luxray said. Out of fear of his life, James did as told and sat there quietly. The luxray didn’t pay him any mind. Instead, it had its back to him while they waited. The rain continued pouring down, not letting up at all. He cursed himself for even thinking this was a smart idea. He knew deep down the chance was there that he’d be found. So why did he even try it?

An unknown amount of time passed as the two sat in silence. To James, it felt like an eternity but it was no more than ten minutes when two more pokémon came out of the treeline and towards where the two were. A small, purple quadruped walked right next to a similarly sized orange pokémon. The gem on the purple pokémon’s head was shining brightly as it used its psychic to hold a large leaf over the other pokémon, protecting it from the rain. The two pokémon, an espeon and flareon, held their heads high as they walked. “You called Leon? You know the rain and I are not… who’s the human?” the flareon said, trailing off as he eyed James.

“I know, I’m sorry,” the luxray said with a bow. The flareon nodded to him to continue. The espeon and flareon stepped beneath the rock, protecting them from the rain. Once beneath, the espeon took a few steps away from the flareon and shook itself, sending tiny rain droplets in every direction. “I seek advice, Zain. This human was on our land this morning. I caught him and warned him not to come back. I made him promise and he promised he wouldn’t. But as you can see, he came back. I seek advice on what to do,” explained the luxray.

“Is that true, human?” the flareon named Zain asked. He looked over to James with a much more relaxed look than the luxray. “Why did you come back after promising not to?”

“Yeah I promised. But look at it out there. It’s pouring. I was on my way home and I had to so I could avoid the rain. Obviously it didn’t work like I planned. I didn’t cause trouble the first time I came through and you know that. I definitely still haven’t. Please, out of all of you, you have to understand me the most for wanting to get out of the rain…” James pleaded to the flareon. “You know what I’m saying… right?”

“I do get it. I get it entirely,” the flareon nodded to him. James sighed a sigh of relief that he understood.

“Thank goodness you do…”

“But that doesn’t mean it’s okay,” he then said. James looked back up worriedly at him. “You’re still invading on my land and you broke a promise. You could stayed at your building until the rain stopped. For one reason or another, you chose not to and because of that decision, there has to be some consequences. I have to prove to my people that I’m not a weak leader and that I will protect them in however I see fit. So that means something has to happen here.”

“Wh-... You can’t hurt me. I was just going to wait until the rain stops then I was gone. I swear that was it…” James continued pleading. He didn’t know what the pokémon had planned for him, but he didn’t like it. “Please… just… let me stay until it stops. I’ll go and I swear on everything you’ll never see me again. You’ll never see me in here again…”

The flareon stayed quiet as it looked to the luxray then the espeon. It was like the three were all linked mentally because they all nodded at once. The more he thought of it, the more that seemed likely, especially with how powerful an espeon’s psychic powers were. “Fine, you can stay until the rain is over. But you have to work for it.”

“Work for… how? What do you mean by that?” James asked him in a confused tone.

“We don’t get males here often. Rather, we do but not ones we like. Something about you James, we like and we want. If you want to stay here until the rain passes, you’re going to mate with me. It’s been a while since I’ve mated and I think that is a fair trade. We both benefit, and you do more than me,” Zain told him bluntly. James shook his head in disbelief. He couldn’t be serious… could he?

“You want me to… what? Look, I’m sure you’re nice and everything but there’s two problems with that…” 

“And those problems are what? All I want is a quick fuck then you’re done, all is forgiven. Is there really any debate here?” Zain asked him in disbelief.

“Yes, there is actually! First off, you’re a pokémon…”

“...So?” Leon spoke up. James turned to him as he spoke. “Who cares if he is? He speaks to you, consents to you, all that stupid shit. Does it really matter if he is or not?”

“That doesn’t bug me as much. It’s just… weird to me. But the bigger part is you’re male. I don’t… I don’t swing that way. I don’t want another male inside of me or… vice-versa…” James spoke truthfully. 

“Oh! You don’t know?” Zain spoke up. James turned back to him confusedly. 

“...Know what?”

“We’re not like most males,” he began explaining. The three pokémon looked to each other before they turned around one by one. They all then presented themselves to him and what he saw shocked him. Where a male's genitals should have been were actually a females. 

“Wait… you’re females? What?” he said in disbelief.

“Far from it. We’re male but born with our own problems. We, for one reason or another, didn’t develop properly. Because of it, we have the reproductive parts of a female,” Zain said as he and the others turned back around. 

“Wh-... what does that mean?” he asked. Slowly, Zain advanced on him. The flareon turned to Leon who nodded to him. The luxray turned around and stood at the front, watching the forest now. 

“It means that I don’t have the parts of a male, only female. However, I have the strength, courage, and stamina of a male. I can be a better lay than any other girl could be for you because I know what you want. You’ll never have to worry about a male putting anything in you while I’m around. So, why not let me show you? It’ll be so worth it…” explained Zain. James looked side to side, hoping for a way to avoid him. He then put on a forced smile, hoping to keep the pokémon calm.

“I’m sure it would be. I just… don’t think that’s a good idea. M-maybe another time…” he said as he stood up slowly. He tried to sidestep the flareon but it mimicked him right away. 

“I don’t want another time. I want it now. I’m giving you one chance to be done and over with this. It’s just one time, is it really that big of a deal?” asked Zain seriously. “Like… I’m not asking or telling to stay with me forever. You’ve broken promises and that makes me sad. Why not try and make me feel better? Or do you just not care you made someone else upset?”

“I-I-I do care… but sure there has to be some other way I can make it up to you? I just… I don’t know you. I don’t want to like…”

“I’m not asking you. I’m telling you we’re going to mate. Now you can sit down and enjoy it just as much as I will or you can be held down and fight it and hate it… unless you’re into that? Actually, that sounds possible. You’re fighting the fun, you came back after being told not to… Maybe you do want us. Don’t worry, we’ll make it fun for you…” he said with a huge smirk. 

“Wait!”

“Jett, hold him down,” Zain said calmly. James tried to run between the two but was stopped immediately by the espeon and its glowing eyes. With no control over his body, James was sat down where Zain slowly walked up to him and climbed into his lap. James’ heart was beating a million miles an hour as he felt the button to his pants become undone. “Don’t worry James. You’ll enjoy it just as much as I will.”

“Please don’t do this… You don’t have to… Anything else but this…” James begged him. The flareon chuckled at him as he shook his head.

“But I do, James. You need to see that I run this place and that I am not to be messed with. When you lie to me, there will be consequences. If you’re honest and open, then there’s no problems. So this is the last time I’ll ask. Do you want to willingly let me do this or am I just going to force it? I don’t care regardless.”

“I’ll do anything… At least let me get to know you… I don’t-.”

“I tried. Jett, shut him up,” Zain instructed. With a nod from the espeon, James lost the ability to speak as his mouth was held shut by the psychic energy. 

“Shall I get him hard for you as well?” Jett asked him. 

“Yes, make sure to be nice and tight for him. Let’s show him what happens when he listens to us…” Zain said. James looked down lower when he felt his limp member gently grasped by the same energy that was restraining him. Slowly the espeon jerked him, working on getting him to full size. The more hard he got, the tighter the grip became. It only took seconds before James was entirely hard and ready for the flareon. “See?” Zain spoke as he towered over James. “Look at you. You’re enjoying it. You’re blushing. I’m sure Jett would love to keep going, wouldn’t you?” he asked as he turned back to the espeon. It had a tiny smile on its muzzle.

“Maybe. How about if he just lays there like a good boy and lets you, we’ll see what happens? His mind is super, super easy to read. He hasn’t had anything this tight around his cock before,” said the espeon in a cocky tone. James closed his eyes and laid his head back, refusing to look at any of them. 

“Well he’s in for a good time then. You good back there?” Zain asked James as he looked back. When he turned back around, he saw James had his eyes shut tightly. Apparently Zain didn’t like that so he used a paw to grip him by his chin, making James open his eyes out of fear. “I didn’t say to close your eyes. You brought this on yourself, so now you’re going to look me in the eyes. Like I keep telling you, do what I say and it’ll be done before you know it. Got it?”

James didn’t want to agree or give him permission but there was physically nothing he could do. No amount of begging was going to get him out of the inevitable. The best he could do is lay there, let it happen, and try to enjoy it. He couldn’t believe he let himself think running through the forest again was a good idea. He knew it wasn’t but he let his own pride and mind get the better of him. So with a sigh, he nodded.

“Good. Jett?” Zain turned to the espeon once more. The same tightness from before gripped him but only in an even more intense way. He felt himself being tugged forward where he was soon gently prodding the flareon’s entrance. Heat resonated from within him, quickly warming up James’ lower half. Zain pushed down gently, taking in just the head of James’ member. The flareon sighed contently from the feeling of being taken once more. James tried to fight the feeling of enjoyment but it was super difficult to do. Zain pulled himself back up before pushing the head in once more, teasing him with what’s to come. “Do you enjoy my warmth?” he asked. James tried to turn his head and look away but Zain was having none of it as he grabbed his head once more and forced him to look him in the eyes once more. “I’ll take it as yes. Why’s it so hard to look at me while we do it?”

“I think he doesn’t want to admit he likes it. Like maybe we’ll want him to stay around or something,” Jett spoke up. 

“That could be,” Zain said as he slowly slid down more of his length. Zain smiled widely when he saw the human reacting positively to the feeling of going deeper and deeper in his love canal. “Oh yeah, he definitely likes it. He has the biggest blush I’ve ever seen while mating…”

“I don’t mean to interrupt you, Zain,” Leon spoke up, “but you might not want to take your time with him. I feel the weather is going to get worse soon. We need to get you back. Or we can take him back with us if you want?” suggested the luxray. James eyes went wide at the possibility of that. 

“I like that idea! What about you James? Do you wanna come back with us?” he asked. James shook his head quickly in response. Zain chuckled at him. “I figured you’d say that. Lucky for you, we’ll have to cut this short. So sit back, relax, and let me ride you like I want to. Then you can be on your way. Deal?” offered Zain. The offer was the best he’d get so he nodded in response. “Good. Now let’s get this over with…”

Not wasting any time, Zain pulled himself up so only the head of James’ member was inside of him before sliding down quickly, taking in his entire length. He grunted from the feeling of being stretched for the first time in so long. He then pulled himself back up, repeating the motion over and over again, where he quickly had a pace of his own. The two locked eyes, James being forced into it by the flareon. 

The walls of the furred pokémon squeezed James just as tight as Jett’s psychic did, shocking James something like that was even possible. The ribbed insides squeezed and rubbed him in ways he didn’t ever expect, and what he hated about was how he was actually enjoying it. The warmth that came from him only made it better for him. It was like he was a perfect fit for the flareon, as much as he hated to admit it.

“Mmm… I haven’t had a good lay in so, so long… You’re… just what I needed, James…” grunted Zain. The pokémon showed little sign of enjoyment, but he did show the power he had. If the sex felt as good for Zain as it did for James, no matter how many times he hated to say it felt good, then he put on a good barrier to it. He definitely wanted James to know this was all about power. The sex was one thing, but the show of power was another. He wanted James to feel weak, and he did a good job of it. 

With each thrust from the flareon, James grew closer and closer to the edge. He had no idea why he felt like he was going to cum so quickly, but he did. It was like he’d never had sex or masturbated before and this was the first time he’d ever done anything like this. The thing about that was that this was not the first time he’d done either, so why did it feel so good? He didn’t feel pent up or anything, but this was so much different. 

“You can thank me for that…” Jett spoke up to the two. James looked over at the espeon who smirked at James just as Zain did. “Oh wow, you are really into this. You’re seriously blushing. I linked the pleasure parts of your brains together so it’s like you’re feeling twice as good. Normally I wouldn’t but… we’re in a time crunch. Imagine if I did this with three or four of us…” winked the espeon.

“That something you want?” asked Zain now. James turned back to him and looked him in the eyes once more. He could feel the blush the two talked about burning his cheeks. He found it hard to look him in the eyes when he realized how right he was. But at the same time, he hated this. It was so wrong what they were doing… But it felt so, so right as the juices from the flareon trickled down his thighs with each hump. “Man I love your powers, Jett… keep it linked…” he instructed.

“You got it,” said Jett. With the link going nowhere, all James could do is just let the pleasure take over. He didn’t care what the flareon thought anymore. If he wanted him to cum, fine. How could he fight it? He physically couldn’t, not with how he was bouncing in his lap like he was. Even if the flareon was male mentally and physically, this didn’t feel weird to him. To James, all Zain was was a much more muscular and powerful female. In a way, this wasn’t past what he’d be comfortable with. At least, in terms of who he’d have sex with. 

Bounce after bounce, James grew closer to his release. The insides of the pokémon squeezed him and tried to milk him of his seed, something that he didn’t expect him to be doing since he was technically male. But boy did his body sure try and get what it wanted from James. Closer and closer he grew closer to orgasm. He tried fighting it but it grew almost impossible to do. The linked pleasure between the two was growing to be too much for him. 

“Zain, we really need to get going. Almost done?” Leon spoke up again. James could barely open his eyes as he looked up to the luxray. The rain was coming down in buckets as he laid there. He didn’t know how long it’d be before he would be home, but he hoped soon. 

“Yes… so close…” Zain answered between grunts. The flareon now had his eyes closed as he desperately tried to reach his own orgasm. The way Zain’s insides squeezed and quivered around him made it even more difficult to fight back. He was close… so close. He couldn’t control it anymore as more of Zain’s natural lubricant trailed down James’ inner thighs, enough to finally send him over. “That’s it James… Show me how much you like it…” Zain told him as he finally came.

Unable to hold it back anymore, James’ member erupted inside the pokémon, his seed coating every bit possible. Since Zain was a male and not a female, that meant he had nowhere for his seed to go, which made a vast majority of it spill out below them. From how hard of an orgasm James had, he began to see stars, nothing but pleasure on his mind. Never once had James lost his vision from how good he felt - not until today.

As if it couldn’t get any better, Zain’s walls clamped down even harder as his own orgasm hit. With a vicious growl, Zain slammed himself roughly against James crotch, hilting him entirely. With another growl, Zain’s orgasm hit where a large torrent of his juices came spilling out from within. Zain placed both paws on James shoulder, holding him still against the ground. As the two sat there with waves of pleasure racking their brains, James began to feel something warm on his shoulder. Second after second, the feeling got hotter until it actually began to burn.

“Z-Zain, stop! That hurts!” James yelled as he was pulled from his pleasure-filled high. Zain immediately pulled his paw from James right shoulder where a hole was now in the shape of it. The smell of burnt skin hit James’ nostrils as he looked over and saw the distinct pawprint there. “W-why… You said…”

“Let… this be a warning to you. All of it. If you ever come back here, I’ll take it as a cue you want us again. Next time, there won’t be any warnings. We’ll take you and make you ours,” Zain told him seriously. James nodded slowly as Zain pulled himself free from James crotch. Taking a few steps away, he bent over and turned around, presenting himself to James. He laughed at the human second later. “Are you sure you didn’t like it? Like… look how full I am. I’m still leaking from you!”

“I’d say you’re nice and full,” Jett said as he walked up to the flareon. Zain laid down on his side and lifted his leg, still presenting his messy lower-half to James. 

“Mind cleaning this up before we go, Jett?” he asked. Jett was more than happy to. Walking around behind Zain, he poked his head between the flareon’s legs and gently licked at his folds and the leaking semen, eyeing James as he did. Each lick was shown to be a little tease to James, hinting at things he didn’t want to think of. When he was clean enough, Zain stood up and walked over to him. “Remember what I said. If you come back through here, we’ll take it that you miss us and want more. If that’s the case, feel free. If not, then we better not see you again. Got it?”

James slowly nodded in response. Zain didn’t believe him and placed a paw on the burn on his shoulder. “Y-yes! I swear, no more…” he told him. Satisfied with his answer, he turned to Jett and Leon. 

“Come on, let’s go. You can stay until the rain passes,” Zain told him. James said nothing as the three left, the same large leaf now hovering over Zain just like before. With them now gone, James curled into a ball and began to gently rock himself. He was beyond upset at what had happened. It could have been avoided had he trusted his gut and not went to the forest. 

Why did he not trust his instinct?

For a long while, James laid there and listened to the rain. His mind was blank, already trying to forget what just happened. What should he do? Go and contact pokémon control about it? For some reason, James felt that if they could rape him, he saw no reason they wouldn’t go further. If Zain was the leader, he also wouldn’t be surprised if he told other members of their pack about him. If their leader went missing right after meeting James, they’d probably put two and two together and come after him.

Maybe… it was best to just let it go and move on… it was done and over with.

More time passed and eventually the rain began to die down. With a defeated sigh, James got up and pulled his boxers and pants up. He immediately walked out into the rain, not even bothering to run. The cool rain felt incredibly soothing on his shoulder, cooling the burn tremendously. Minutes later, he was home. The second he got in, he slammed and locked the door shut, worried he could have been followed. Wild pokémon were crazy, he wouldn’t put it past them to follow.

With another sigh, James walked to his bedroom and flipped the light on. He took the shirt off he was wearing and looked at the hole in it. It was a perfect paw print, shocking him just how it didn’t look distorted at all. He then looked at his shoulder. It definitely looked burned but… not as bad as expected. It did sting but that was it. It could have definitely been much, much worse. He was thankful in the aspect the flareon didn’t go as bad as he figured he would.

Throwing his shirt to the floor, James walked into another room a few steps away and flipped on the other switch, revealing it to be his bathroom. He walked over to the shower and flipped the faucet up so the water came pouring out. Quickly undressing, he stepped in and washed himself of what the flareon left on him. He was disgusted in what had happened. He was mad he let himself get in that situation. He was beyond upset that Zain actually made him feel so good… With a sigh, James slid down the shower wall until he was sitting. Only one thing crossed his mind:

What did he do wrong to deserve that?


End file.
